


[podfic] Spring Forward, Fall Back (into someone's arms)

by idellaphod



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Cathy brings Diane home for spring vacation with the hope to distract from awkward conversations. Seeing as the first words out of Diane's mouth are the lie that she's Cathy's girlfriend, it's a truly futile hope.
Relationships: Cathy Burton/Diane Grant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Spring Forward, Fall Back (into someone's arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spring Forward, Fall Back (into someone's arms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601397) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples). 



> A belated fandomtrees gift for you from all of us at Team Red Out Loud :D

  
  
Cover art by: [elrohir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir)  


Length: 16:26  
[Download on mediafire (19.19 MB .mp3)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n3vwoxr31imobsr/%5Bmacdonald+hall%5D+spring+forward.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gala_apples for blanket permission to record :D


End file.
